


baldi's special friend

by DerfMcGerfkin



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Please Don't Take This Seriously, but here we are, but im still gonna post it because i feel like i have to share this.... work of art with people, i hope no one reads this, i made this at 6am while crying, im so sorry, no it should've been deleted, the grammar just gets worse and worse im sorry, this should've been kept in my notes, this was a mistake, words can not describe how sorry i am for any poor soul who decides to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerfMcGerfkin/pseuds/DerfMcGerfkin
Summary: "is my wittle baby waby weady for a good tiime?" he asked me "yes miwster baldi! pwease!" i moande as eh slowly pushed hos weejie in my cooxh. it felt so gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodashd
Relationships: Baldi (Baldi's Basics)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	baldi's special friend

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

i could feel the sweat dripping down my chin. who knows what would happen to me if i get the answer wrong... use your brain idot... ah yws i know the answer is toast! a loud REEEE comes from the device. NOOO! I GOT IT WRONG!

"p-pwease dont hurt me miwster baldi i-i fink i wuvs u" i said with a shaky voice.

surprisingly baldi isnt mad, instead he walks towards me and pushes me against his desk. "uwu (y/n) i fink i wuvs you 2" he kisses mu cheek.

"owo miwster baldi what are you doing" i said as he starts kissing my neck.

"claiming whats mine" he growled jnto my ear.

i cant believe thjs si happenign, my co worker js kissign me! i feel like im gonna expolde wiht joY! suddenly i feel sumthing hard poke my tummy wummy. baldib looks me in the eye with pure lust and slowly unzips his pants/

"is my wittle baby waby weady for a good tiime?" he asked me "yes miwster baldi! pwease!" i moande as eh slowly pushed hos weejie in my cooxh.

it felt so gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodashd i kissdd his thicc lips ans lickd his noo[ples he moand weally eqlly woud, he wiked it uwu. i fink miwster baldi ks gonna realease hjs spealcial juice hehehehehheHEHEHEHHHEHJSJAKDSAJDJADAIDKEAKSKDSAKDAKDA thats whqt k thouht of ha sw hsi think warn spern wn t knto my bag of egg holding. it felt so ghod. and knwk i no i is pregerny with balbjs baby.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned


End file.
